Married to the Darkness
by TheLittlePrincessSnowWhite
Summary: When Hermione runs away from the Horcrux hunt she is found by the deatheaters and forced to marry Draco as his punishment for not killing dumbledore. Will they fall in love or will it always be just sex?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Dammit!" she shouted to herself, the deatheaters had found her and were now surrounding her. She looks up as the leader of the raid, Bellatrix, walks forward. Hermione holds her wand at the ready in case the crazy woman were to attack. The insanity radiating off of her could be felt by everyone.

"Well look what we have here, if it isn't Potter's dirty mudblood." Bellatrix said. Her voice sent shivers down Hermione's spine. She begins to say a spell but the other woman pushes her wand down. "Don't fret mudblood" she says sadistically "The Dark Lord wants you alive." Before she could comprehend what she said Bellatrix grabs her arm and they Dissapearate.

The women land in a large dark room, in it sits Voldemort on his throne his followers circled around him. Bellatrix let go of her arm and left to stand by the others. He gets up and walks to her, takes her chin making her look up at him.

"My dear, are you aware of why I have called you here?" he asks her. She tries to shake her head but his hand on her chin is making her unable to move, he understands anyway. "The Malfoys have disappointed me, I plan to punish them."

He looks over towards the Malfoys "Draco, child, come here." The Dark Lord says, Draco walks to stand beside the two of them. "Your punishment, is to marry the mudblood beside you, to condemn your bloodline to become impure. A true soul bonding wedding. There will be no divorce for the two of you."

"mudblood," he says as he looks towards her "You have great knowledge, and here knowledge is power, you will become a deatheater, you will train under Bellatrix, Lucius, and myself, and you will marry the boy beside you."

He looks up toward the rest of his followers in the room. "My followers," the Dark Lord addresses the room "the Malfoys have displeased me greatly, but they are also my most loyal, for their loyalty I will reward them, on the eve of Draco's 21st birthday I will step down as leader, The next day he will take my place. Let it be known Draco Malfoy will become the next Dark Lord and his mudblood wife the next Dark Lady."

Hermione could hear the whispers from around the room "The mudblood? The next Dark Lady? Marry the Malfoy?" were some of the most common.

"SILENCE!" the Dark Lord yells. "The wedding shall be a week from today. You are dismissed." he says and everyone apperates away leaving only the Malfoys, Hermione, and the Dark Lord in the room.

Draco looks towards Hermione, "Granger, follow me, lets leave the Dark Lord and my parents to discuss the preparations." he tells her. He starts walking to the large double doors with her quietly following after him. The two 17 year olds walk through many hallways until they finally come upon a portrait of Draco as a child

"Leo" Draco says the password to the portrait, it swings open and allows them to walk inside. "This is my personal sitting room" he says to her. They take seats on a large emerald green sofa. For a few minutes they just look and stare at each other, not saying anything, just trying to let it sink in that in a week they would have to be married. Hermione was thinking, trying to find a way out of it.

"We could run away." she says hopefully.

"No, they would find us and then kill us for treason, same if we tried to murder each other or murder them to fight this." he says poignantly.

"There is no way out of this then, we're going to have to get married. OH GODRIC WE HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" she said.

"Yes we are." he says looking at her as if she'd gone insane.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE CHILDREN TOGETHER!" She shouted.

"I would think so, yeah." he says still not understanding why she is acting like she is.

"WE'RE GOING TO HAVE TO HAVE SEX." she screams.

Finally understanding why she was having a panic attack he says "Stop spazzing out, yes we are going to get married, yes we are going to have children." He then with a gleam in his eye looks her up and down and smirks at her "and yes I am going to fuck you. I'm going to fuck your tight virgin cunt and you will love it. You will love it so much that you will beg me to fuck you again and again and again till you can't walk straight, and I'll do it. I'll fuck you again and again and again, for the rest of our natural lives."

She looks at him in horror and all but screams "but you hate me!"

He moves closer to her on the couch. "So? Just because you hate someone doesn't mean you're not attracted to them, would fuck them if given the chance, and I've wanted to fuck that prim and proper attitude out of you since you punched me in third year."

"But I'm a mudblood!" she protest.

He moves even closer. "So? You have big tits, a tight ass, and a tiny waist. You've been the star of most of my wet dreams since I was 14. Every time you stood up to me I wanted to fuck you into the ground."

She looks taken aback and he notices that her eyes are starting to lust over and her cheeks were beginning to become pink.

He moves even closer, they are almost on top of each other. "You like it don't you? It turns you on doesn't it? When I tell you I wanted you on your knees sucking my cock and fingering yourself in class so you couldn't answer any questions. That I wanted to fuck you over the potions desk when you got a better grade than me. That when I masturbait I think of myself fucking you from behind and fingering your ass, or even fucking your ass while a dildo vibrates in your cunt making you cum so hard that you can't even remember your own name." he pulls her on his lap to straddle his waist. His hand travels in between them to her panties and he feels how wet she is. he rubs against her clit and she moans. "I won't take you now, but come next week your cunt is mine." he pulls his hand away and she whimpers. "It's time for dinner." he says as he pushes her off him, gets up, takes her hand, and starts to lead her to the dining room.

 **So this story is going to be very smutty and have a lot of different things in it. There is actually a plot so it isn't going to be just porn. If you dont like Oral, vaginal, and anal sex, or BSDM like being tied up, being spanked, being fisted vaginally and anally, dildos, vibrators, anal beads, anal plugs and a lot of other things then this story is definitely not for you, because there will be very descriptive sex scenes** **involving all of it. If you don't like torture, blood, death, and possibly rape (I will warn you ahead of time so you can skip that part.) then you shouldn't read this story either.**

 **Please review, it makes me update faster.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When they get to the dining room he pulls out a chair for her and takes the one right next to her for himself. His parents are sitting across from them watching the two teenagers very closely. when they are both settled and the food has been put out by the house elves Nacrissa says "Draco dear, how are you feeling about everything?"

"I am fine mother, I understand what is to be done of me." Draco says and begins to eat.

"What of you Miss. Granger, Hermione I think your name was." Nacrissa asks.

"Yes my name is Hermione and feeling wise I am unsure, but otherwise I only have some questions about what soul bond marriage is, how is it different from a normal marriage?" Hermione says.

"In a soul bond marriage you aren't allowed to cheat. You can't sleep with anyone else or even romantically love anyone else besides your bonded or you will die. There is no divorce and you can't remarry after your bonded dies because your life is tied to theres so you will die too. There is also the sexual activity in a soul marriage, it is more often and a lot of times more intense, to go without having sex with your partner for an extended period of time can also make you very sick go long enough and it can also kill you that way." Draco tells her and puts his hand on her knee.

"Hermione feel free to come and ask me any of the more personal questions if you don't feel comfortable talking to Draco about them, Lucious and I also have a soul bond marriage." Nacrissa tells her.

"Thank you Mrs. Malfoy." Hermione tells her

"Oh please, Call me mom, from what I understand you have erased your families memories and sent them away, I don't believe in all the blood Purity nonsense. How about we go shopping for your dress tomorrow?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Thank you Mrs. Malf- Mom." Hermione smiles brightly at her and she returns it.

The three talked while they ate with Lucious just listening until he heard that Hermione wanted to become a potions master. "I could get Severus to start training you so that you could get your mastery if you would like that, I'm sure he wouldn't mind, with Him as Headmaster and Draco getting his mastery in Defence Against The Dark Arts I'm sure he would hire the both of you as teachers after you finished your training."

"You would do that?" She asked him astounded.

"Of course I would, you are to be a Malfoy come next week, and Malfoys get only the best." he told her.

When the four finished eating Draco led Hermione out with his arm around her waist. On the way to his room they talked about random things until Draco pushed her firmly against the wall and kissed her forcefully. It all happened so fast that she didn't know how to react so she froze. Only after a few seconds did she begin to kiss back.

Draco wanted more so when he grabbed her ass and she moaned he drove his tongue inside her mouth to play with hers. For a while they just stayed there making out until he pulled away and said "Go inside, I'll be in there in a minute and by that time I want you naked on my bed waiting for me, and don't worry, your virginity will still be intact in the morning."

Hermione did as she was told and walked inside the room. The bed was against the wall and was decked out in black silk sheets and an emerald green comforter. She stripped and climbed her way to the center of the bed. It was cold in the room and it was making her nippled harden to a peak which only made her even wetter from before from the makeout session. When the blonde walked in and looked upon her he noticed that her legs were closed tightly and that her nippled were hard, and while her breast out in the open was great to look at, her legs being closed like they were just wouldn't do he. "Show me yourself, open your legs and let me see you." he commanded her. She once again obeyed him and opened herself up to him showing him her dripping center that was now soaking the comforter underneath. "now get on your knees bend over and show me your ass." he commands her as he strips and climbs up next to her. She does as he says and he runs a finger up her wet opening and around her puckered anus. "have you ever masturbated before?" he asks her as he continues to explore her folds.

"yes" she moans as he circles his finger around her clit.

"Vaginally, anally or both?" he asks her as his finger goes up to softly prod at her tightened hole.

She was moaning, she never knew that touching such a dirty place could feel so good. When he pulls away she gives a cry of disappointment.

"Answer me." he tells her.

"Vaginally." she finally answers wanting the pleasure start again.

she heard him say a spell and felt something wet at her back entrance "So you don't know what this feels like?" he asked.

She didn't know what he was talking about until she felt something being pushed in, she looked back and saw that it was his finger that he had pushed into her ass. As he started thrusting his finger in and out she brought her hand down to rub at her clit.

"Now that's sexy." he tells her. "you rubbing yourself while I finger your ass, tell me how it feels."

"it feels so good, please I want more." she moans to him. He adds another finger to the one that's already thrusting out of her tight hole, it opens her up wider and she gives a tiny cry of discomfort, but a minute later she's thrusting her hips back in time with his rapidly moving fingers.

soon after, she cums, his name falling from her lips and the blanket beneath soaked in her juices.

he pulls her towards him and he pulls the comforter over them and they wall asleep naked and in each other's arms dreaming of what the next day would bring.

 **So what did you think? If you want something to happen it's likely that i'll include it in the story.** **And yes, most chapters in this story will include sex of some kind, afterwards I might make this story without the sex and adding more descriptions about the plot. If you cant tell its been awhile since i have written anything. For about a month I even started questioning this ship. I'm just glad I like the ship again.**

 **Please review! I'll update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The next day Hermione went with Nacrissa to go shopping for the wedding dress. "So what kind of wedding dress are you thinking about getting?" the older woman asked.

Hermione who had been looking through the racks of huge white dresses seeing the price tags showing prices over 50,000 gallons. "I was looking for a ballgown but have you seen the prices of these dresses?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I have! We're at Vera Wang. What did you expect? For a Malfoy to have a below average dress?" Narcissa asked her. "Here why don't you try on this one?"

Hermione took the dress and went to go towards the changing room but then she saw it. The dress was on the mannequin and it looked absolutely fabulous. It was simple, but very sexy. "Narcissa, that's the one, that's the dress that I want to walk down the aisle in. Get someone to get it off the mannequin for me." soon she was in the dressing room trying on the sexy white ballgown and it fit her perfectly, clinging to her like a second skin. (look up Odette by vera wang)

When Hermione came out the dressing room all eyes were on her. She knew that this was the dress for her.

"That dress is perfect, it looks like it was made for you! You look gorgeous! We'll take it!" Narcissa said to Hermione and the sales lady who had gotten the dress off the mannequin.

Once the dress was boxed and paid for it was sent to the manor. Both the ladies then went to get lunch since both were quite hungry. They found a nice little tea place and sat down.

"Well that did not take as long as I thought it would, we are going to have to change the settings of the wedding to match your dress but I'm happy we found it so quickly." Narcissa said as they began to eat their lunch. "Do you know who you would like to be your maid of honnor?"

"Yes, I would like Luna Lovegood to be my Maid of honor, I think she is dating Blaise Zabini. We've been best friends since second year." Hermione said.

"Yes she and Blaise are together, they went as a couple to the last ball we heald. She will do nicely as a maid of honor, we will owl her later on today."

The rest of the day was spent shopping and going to get hair makeup and nails done. When Narcissa got too tired she gave Hermione the wizcard so that she could keep shopping. When she passed by a window showing engraveable golden snitchs she couldn't pass up the opportunity to get one for Draco with both their initials on it.

After walking out of the quiddish store she walked into a well hidden sex shop that she had bought things from previously. She walked up and down the aisles until she came upon a pair of vibrating panties. She grabbed one in emerald green and made her way over towards the dildos. She picked out a few different sized ones and then went towards the anal section.

There were lots of different things to choose from. She ended up buying some plugs, some anal beads, anal vibrators all of different sizes. She also picked up a book on sex spells for her to read later and then checked out and went back to the manor.

Draco had spent most of his day in lessons for his mastery so when he got home and saw his wife to be passed out in their bed he went to find his mother to ask what had gone on that day. What he walked in on, was actually His mother and father in the middle of a conversation with the Dark Lord.

"Draco, how are you and your bride to be doing? Are you getting along?" The snake like man asked.

"We are doing great my lord. Thank you for asking, I was coming here to ask my mother what all they bought on their shopping trip today." Draco said.

"We found her dress and most of the other stuff for the wedding, I do not know what she bought after I left though." His mother told him.

"So Draco, as you know you are now the heir to the dark throne, do you have any plans?" The dark lord asked.

"Yes my lord, I want to get more women to join, With the help of my Fiance I hope to achieve my goal." He told him looking at the floor not knowing if what he had said was the right thing.

They kept having the same conversation until Hermione walked into the room. She stopped dead at the door seeing who was inside. "If it isn't the Malfoy bride, I hear you found your dress." The dark lord said to her.

"Yes I did find my dress, It is absolute perfection. I hope you will like it as well my lord." She told him. she walked fully into the room and took a seat next to her husband to be.

"So I hear that you are wanting to become a potions master, I also hear that Severus is all excited to be teaching you himself. He keeps going on and on and on about how you were such a prodigy in his class and would get your mastery in no time." The Dark lord tells her.

"Are you sure? because he was always quite rude to me, I thought he just didn't like me. Always calling me a know-it-all and insufferable." She told him quite perplexed.

"He adored you actually, but because you were friends with the Potter boy and were in gryffindor he wasn't allowed to be nice to you or show you favoritism." He answered her. "I also want you to start your death eater training after the wedding at the same time you start training for your mastery."

"Will I be training under you personally as well as the others, I like learning and I want to learn from the best. I want to be the best in all fields. People will look down on me for marrying Draco, Say that I only did it for the fame and money, I want to be able to put them in their place, below me. I want to show them that I am better than them and blood has nothing to do with it." She said with a evil look in their eye. "I don't believe in blood purity like the lot of you do, I want to do away with it completely. To say that muggleborns are inferior to purebloods is a completely ignorant belief, I'm actually surprised that someone as intelligent as yourself believes in it. I am number one of my class and have been since first year, my test scores not only beat Dumbledore's but yours as well, right now the only reason that I am not the smartest person in all of wizarding europe is because you are older than me."

For a moment he pondered what she said, she was right, she was better. She could come in handy he thought to himself.

 **So how did you like it? I know the first part was kinda shitty but I wanted to get it out of the way and i was having a bit of writers block. Are you okay with there not being anything sexual in this chapter? Do you want more focus on the story or the sex? Tell me what you think in a review and if you want something to happen let me know because ill add it in, I don't plan my stories ahead so I get writters block a lot, so your ideas for the story would actually help a lot, actually me not writing at 3 am would help a lot too.**


End file.
